helielfandomcom-20200213-history
Wenderian Foci
In Wenderia, foci are a common magical component. They're used for spells of almost all levels, whether to strengthen those spells or simply cast them. Foci Categories Minor Enhancement Foci of this category are the most common type - generally, they're used to make daily tasks a little simpler. Mass-produced by the church, they're available at relatively inexpensive prices. They offer little in the way of power, but can strengthen orisons and spells that otherwise require little to no materials. Physical Enhancement Foci of this category are a relatively uncommon group. They're made to enhance spells that create weapons or imbue weapons with other powers. Their use and availability is heavily regulated by the church, as they could make enemies of the church strong enough to be a nuisance, if not overly problematic to deal with. Mental Enhancement Foci of this category are also fairly uncommon. They're typically only used by scholars of the church and lorekeepers, though it's well-known that the highest executives of the church use them as well. Typically, they're used to increase mental capability in conjunction with recalling and storing information, but they can also be used to enhance spells due to the fact that they affect the mind of the user when invoked. Therefore, the church keeps a tight regulation on them and most enhancements of this type are kept under surveillance. Amplifiers Foci of this category are very rare. As far as the masses are aware, there is no way to create an amplifier foci - all of the known amplifiers are relics from before the Exodus. An amplifier is used for just that purpose - to amplify every facet of a user's spells. Most of them are kept sealed away by the church, and the ones that are publicly known are in the possession of trusted members of the church and its military forces. Hybrid Of all the foci types, hybrid foci are the most rare. In fact, only half a dozen or so are known to exist, and no one knows how to make them. Hybrid foci are so named because they're able to combine the uses of two or more other types - naturally, this makes them both very powerful and very dangerous. The church doesn't even admit to their existence, though they hold all of the hybrid foci that are known to exist. The flower-shaped foci that was stolen some handful of years prior to the Hellgate War was a hybrid foci. Human Though not strictly known by the masses, nor a specific type of foci, it is possible for people to turn themselves into foci. Typically, this is only done in small parts, as the strain on a person's body when one or more pieces of him/her is turned into a conduit for magic is astronomical. Most people who choose to change more than a small part of themselves - typically a single limb - lose their minds either due to the stress and pain of the change, or the subsequent closeness they share with the plane of magic itself. Named Foci Tablina Oreso Type: Enhancement Owner: '''-- '''Status: '''in church military hands '''Aiden Severo Type: Human Owner: N/A Status: presumed destroyed Category:Wenderia Category:Wenderian Magic